Lilly Quits Smoking
by OldManDempsey
Summary: Lilly's always had a bit of a problem with addiction. While she did get lucky with alcohol and gambling, she wasn't with caffeine and, most unfortunately, her new-found love of cigarettes. Now, after much pressure from her closest friends, she has decided to snuff out her last. Easier said than done, especially when Shizune and Misha involved. NOBODY DIES, CLAM DOWN. CLAM DOWN
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Lilly Satou could handle almost anything.

She's dealt with blindness, her parents leaving, living with alone with her big sister, then just completely alone, class representative duties, her best friend's social anxiety, her old high school sweetheart's several near-death experiences due to his arrhythmia, learning English, learning how to teach English, living alone again, and finding a job. Meeting a guy, losing that guy (though it was more like her running from a train-wreck), meeting a new guy, moving in with new guy, then things falling to pieces with the new guy. Back on her own, but far from being totally alone. She had several interested parties, but she was taking a break for a while, looking to unwind and get to know herself a bit better. Other people were simply just complicating her life a bit too much, at least for now. She had taken to staying in and reading, with the slightly more than occasional chat and meeting with Hanako, and with the actually occasional chatting with other old friends, and new ones as well.

It was all well and good, until she realized that she was up to a pack a day.

She remembered rattling the pack, the one solitary smoke bouncing around. It was such a cruel noise. Her addiction had manifested itself in the real world, and with each rebound off the side of carton, Lilly couldn't help but think of a mocking cackle. She hadn't even noticed that she had been rattling it for several minutes. Just before, she had been sitting at her small kitchen table in her apartment, sipping at some freshly brewed tea and reading, when she had reached over, cracked the window (which let in a spattering of rain and the bite of a cold breeze), and then picked up the pack. It wasn't until her hand was on the door knob that she realized what was happening: she had heard the near-empty rattle, and automatically closed up her book and window, put on a heavy coat and her purse, and was ready to charge head-first into a killer storm. Actually, when she thought about it, there was more than just a bit of rain and breeze when she opened up the window before. She felt that the floor was quite wet by that window, and water was splashed all over the sill. She had just ignored it.

She took her hand off the door knob and bit her lip. Had she even thought to take an umbrella? No she was just going to run out real quick, she'd be fine. Well, maybe not. Maybe she would have been totally soaked.

Plus, her cigarette would get wet.

...

"Okay. I really just thought that."

*Rattle rattle*

No, that was pretty rational, if she thought about it. Screw the cold, her cigarette, her last one, took top priority. If that was ruined, then she would have to walk all the way to the corner store, that one block, with nothing.

One block.

Just one.

Like, the longest block ever.

Maybe not.

"Argh!"

She put her coat back on the rack and marched herself back over to the kitchen table. When did this happen? She used to think smoking was absolutely disgusting. She could smell it off a person no matter how far away they were, and even if they were not currently lit up. She thought it was sad that smokers never realized that they _always_ smelled like that. Even Hanako had agreed with her. It made her first job a nightmare for the longest time. To make ends meet while she was still going to school (well, going more than she was currently), she had worked at a library. Almost everyone on staff smoked. It wasn't like every librarian in Japan or even anywhere else was a smoker, it just happened that a large number had converged on that library for no real particular reason. Maybe it was something in the water. She had taken her breaks outside in a park not too far from the library, and so did many of the other staff. She got along quite well with her co-workers, and she cherished the time she spent with them. Many were still good friends with her.

But they were all smoking. All the time.

At first, it had really put her off, but she bore with it. The company and conversation overcame her being uncomfortable. She was actually really proud of herself when she realized that it didn't bother her that much anymore. Sure, smoking was bad, but smokers weren't bad. It might be unhealthy, but it didn't make them evil. She started to really enjoy her breaks then. Hell, she started to crave them, in a way. She would always rush out to see if anyone was there, and would be very saddened if there wasn't. Kind of irritated, even. So irritated, that one day, she had gotten a bit "snippy" with a rude man. He had been incredibly disrespectful to her, and she had snapped back, albeit in a very passive aggressive way. Her boss had given her the rest of the day off, and told her to relax and collect herself. Her boss wasn't that mad with her, he just said that he hated seeing her so tense. Lilly was usually such a sweet-heart, so good with children, sometimes even reading to them. Despite the fact that her boss didn't really scream at her, Lilly was still pretty mad. So mad, that when she passed a corner store that she frequented, she stomped right in and picked up her first pack. Why not? They were supposed to help you calm down. It was way too early in the day for a glass of wine, anyway. Convenience. That's what it was. Just simple convenience.

Every day started to become convenient. Every day was just a bit easier. Sure, maybe she was wearing a lot more perfume than usual, but come on, this was just a phase. She would and definitely could stop whenever she felt like it. Just not right now. And stop asking, it was starting to get annoying. Very inconvenient, but no matter, she had a solution for that tucked away in her purse.

Cigarette and tea, ah, what bliss. Who knew it could get any more relaxing? It was only bad when Akira would make quips about caffeine and nicotine being bedfellows. Bitch.

"Oh, oh no. I just thought that, too."

She stuck her fingers under her hair, massaging her scalp. Akira said that anytime she needed help, as if wanted to quit and just couldn't (like that was going to happen), to give her a call. "It's a beast," she had said to Lilly, "Like a goddamn monkey crawlin' onto your back and constantly pulling and tugging at your hair. But it's doable. I just wouldn't go it alone. If you can't quit with anyone you know, just gimme a call. I know what it's like."

Yep, whatever.

*Click!*

*Inhale*

The last one.

"The last one."

She sighed, and a torrent of smoke blew through her nose. Well, this had been relaxing, until the sudden realization, and the thought of this being the last. She cocked her head a bit. No, this couldn't really be the last one, could it? The last one should be a special occasion. Like... like... she didn't know. Maybe when she finished this book? She would just lean back, give a little happy sigh, and light up, with a glass of wine at her side. Maybe she could do it in front of Hanako. Yeah!

"And then what, sing 'Auld Lang Sine?'"

Did Hanako even know the lyrics to that one?

That thought got her to snuff the cig and start frantically dialing Akira.

A few rings, the sound of the phone being dropped a few times, then Akira's voice attempting to trudge through what was left of her sleep, "Ugh, good morning, Akira Satou speaking."

"Akira? It's your sister."

"Oh, heeeeey, what's up?" There was the sound of some rustling. "You know it's eight in the morning, right?"

"Yes. That's why I'm awake."

"Oi, it's _Saturday_. Things are slow at the office for now, so I think I've earned the right to sleep in. It's also a little too early in the morning to deal with passive aggressiveness, don't ya think?"

Saturday in Japan. Akira was starting up on her own, now. She'd put in her time with her father for several years, got quite a reputation, as well as his blessing, and set up shop back in her home country. She'd said she was tired of people having issues with her accent, especially when it took her a few minutes to understand what they had just said about it through theirs.

Lilly chuckled, "Ever the morning person. Your wit still stings, even when the rest of you is a mess."

"Don't get all Shakespearean on me, please."

"Well, maybe not. It's kind of petty to make fun of the way I talk."

"Quite the catty one this mornin', aren't ya?"

"Just been practicing. I have to meet _her_ soon."

Akira's turn to chuckle. "Well, keep it up, and and ol' hornrims will have to be the one who needs serious practice."

"Sadly, I think our dearest cousin is actually practicing."

"Good, ya got her scared."

And now a shared chuckle. Akira then shot first, "So, yeah, what's up?"

Lilly nervously cleared her throat. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what you said."

...

There were more rustling sounds from the phone.

...

Lilly nervously drummed her fingers on the table.

...

Akira coughed.

...

Akira spoke, "About, uh, what?"

"You know..."

"Nope."

Lilly heaved an exasperated sigh, "About... ugh, about quitting."

"You're quitting your job?! What the hell?! How much school, I mean, damn, you're _still_ going to..."

"No, no, no! Quitting smoking!"

"Oh."

...

Another awkward silence.

...

Then, somewhat happily, "Wait, what?! You're really quitting?! Awesome!"

Lilly scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, awesome..."

Damn, she really needed a cigarette.

"When did you decide?!"

"Just a minute ago, actually."

"Ha! I bet you were thinking about going out in all that rain!"

"No! No, I just thought about what you said, what Hanako said, and I decided that of everyone I know, you two definitely have my best interest..."

A burst of laughter erupted from the phone and hit Lilly like a pie to the face. Years of practice had given Lilly the ability to channel her current look through a phone, and Akira shut up real quick, then, "Well, yeah, we care, and it's great to know that you, uh, value our opinions."

"Mmm-hmm."

Another awkward silence. If you put all these gaps together, you'd have enough room to drive a car through.

"So, how long has it been since your last?"

"Roughly five minutes."

And now a boat could fit.

"And you're already calling me?"

"Akira, I just put it out, and to be honest, I have no idea on what to do next. I'm just sitting here wondering if I really just quit or not. Saying it out loud feels like someone else is saying it."

"It's like there's another little voice in your head, isn't it."

Lilly sat straight up, "Yes!"

"And you can't tell if it's yours or not."

"Yes! Exactly!" Wow, calling Akira was a great idea! She suddenly felt a lot more confident. She wasn't really saying it! She was going to do it!

"Okay, don't get too excited and work yourself up. You have a big day ahead of you, it'll do ya no good to burn out early. Still, keep positive, kid."

"Okay." There was a clacking sound.

"Lilly? Are you... are you typing this up?"

"Yes."

Akira let go a lengthy sigh. "Make sure you leave that out."

"Very funny."

"How would you spell that anyway?"

"Akira..."

"Okay, okay. Let's see, what to say, what to say... oh! When you're having any doubts, like when that voice starts actin' up again, just remember this phone call."

"What?"

"Trust me. You called me because you wanted to quit. This phone call is proof that you, Lilly Satou, are honestly making efforts and taking steps to quitting. That little bastard in the back of your head is going to say all kinds of twisted things to ya, gonna try to confuse ya. But just remember this talk. Even if this is all we accomplish, remember that you are taking steps to stop."

Wow. That was pretty impressive. Lilly's fingers flew across the braille typewriter.

"Okay, what else..."

The talk went on for a half an hour. Akira briefed her on nicotine gum, patches, how to use them (and how damn _expensive_ they are. You smoke, you pay with your life. You quit, you pay with your life's savings. Kinda makes you want to smoke), increased appetite, warned her about drinking too much caffeine (same with wine), about hanging out with smokers, and much more.

"Oh yea, and one more very, _very_ important thing."

"What?"

"You know how when you get stressed when you start to crave?"

"Ugh, oh yes, all too well."

"Well, let's say you're stressed, but _can't _smoke for whatever reason. Like, I don't know... like in your classroom! Some snot nosed little creep is just pissin' you off, and you gotta take it, and he knows it, so he keeps needlin' and needlin' ya..."

"Akira. Focus please."

"Right. Well, smoking is what's stressing you out. Think about it. It would just be normal stress you could deal with, but the fact that you want to smoke makes it worse. So much worse. Smoking, and yes, smoking, is really the cause of a lot of your stress. Like when you are about to run into a rainstorm just to get a pack."

"Akira..."

"I'm serious! Think about it!"

She did. "That... that actually makes a lot of sense."

"See? What did I tell ya, give big sis a call, she'll help ya out!"

"Akira, thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem, kid. And hey, anytime you need a lifeline, gimme a call. _We'll_ get through this."

"I will. Good-bye."

"Ciao!"

Lilly pulled herself back from that conversation, turning her attention back to the rest of the hotel ballroom. Tonight was the big night. The ten year class re-union. Was she ready?

She thought back to when that conversation had occurred, and did some quick calculations.

She had been quit for...

...for...

*Drumroll*

...for a whole twelve hours.

*Crash!*

She was flopped on the tabletop. "I think I'm going to die..."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A tiny voice crawled into her ear, "L-Lilly?"

She immediately sat up straight, prim and proper, and folded her hands on the table, making sure that her elbows were off it. She was dressed in her best, like everyone else, and she needed to act it, too. She had a small smile on, her body now relaxed. Years of training at her prep school had given her that ability. But inside, she was in turmoil. She didn't just carry herself in a graceful manner because it was deemed the right thing; it was actually a part of who she was. But her grace was being trampled by the lethargy and hopelessness of her nicotine deprived brain. She felt like she was in a fight for the control of her body, and it was driving her nuts. Every so often, there would be a strange moment where she wouldn't have an honest idea on what she wanted; she would get the signals mixed up and be stuck in between herself and her addiction. It was only when her hands held the now folded notes from her talk with her sister that she was able to pull herself back.

Still, she managed to use a pleasant voice, "Oh, Hanako? I'm so glad you arrived. How was the trip?"

She could feel Hanako's sweet little smile, "It was okay. Everything was crowded, but I managed. I didn't have anything to read or do, though."

Lilly's jaw tightened. She was supposed to meet Hanako half-way, but she had an... episode. As in she overturned a chair in her apartment while looking for her keys. Which were in her purse. She was forced to call Hanako and apologize. She never would have made it, and besides, she didn't want Hanako to see her like that. The fact that she had called out of work to meet with Hanako wasn't anything compared to the fact that she had broken a promise to her closest friend.

"I'm so sorry, Hanako." Lilly's face saddened a little. "I've just been a little stressed today, and I keep making silly little mistakes."

"T-that's okay. I understand." Lilly could tell that Hanako's smile had never left. "Today must be really hard for you, but I believe in you."

"Hm?"

"W-w-well, you quit smoking, r-right?"

Lilly swallowed hard. She hadn't told Hanako anything.

Akira. What a bitch.

Lilly rubbed her temples, hoping that would coax her less lady-like thoughts out of her brain (that was her loving sister, after all), "Ah, so you spoke to my sister today."

"Mmm-hmm. She called me this morning."

Lilly's massaging stopped, but she kept her hands up. "She called you?"

"Yes. She was very excited. She asked me to...," she stopped, and it was probably a good idea.

Lilly hated having people dote over her. Under the usual circumstances, she wouldn't be angry at either Akira or Hanako, but that obviously wasn't the case that day. She drew a breath, and remembered that her sister loved her, and was just trying to make sure that everything would be okay. It was hard to swallow. It felt like she was forcing down a still-living tarantula that figured it still had a lot to live for, like it's family and the little house it had in the countryside.

...

What a weird thought. Damn, she was really losing it, wasn't she?

"L-Lilly?" That smile definitely wasn't there now. "W-we didn't mean to..."

Lilly reached over and felt for Hanako's hand, taking it in hers a giving it a little squeeze. "It's alright, I don't think you're imposing at all. Thank you, Hanako. I actually feel a bit better now."

"O-okay. We just want you to be happy, Lilly."

She honestly was now, and she said so to Hanako.

And then, "SAAAAAAATTTTOOOOOUUUUU~!"

Oh good God.

Misha.

Lilly picked a hell of a day to quit smoking.

The floor was actually bumping a bit form the force of her hurried steps. Misha was keeping herself from running, but only barely. But she couldn't keep herself from throwing her arms around Lilly, "Oh my God! Satou! It's been so long!"

Lilly would have liked to reciprocate those feelings to her cousin's best friend, however, that would have required _air_.

Luckily, Hanako was able to answer for her, "H-hello, Mikado. It's good to see you too, and I'm sure Lilly feels the same, but..."

But her display of increased communication skills was cut short by Misha realizing that Hanako was there as well, "IKEZAWA~!"

Now it was Hanako's turn to see how she would fair against an anaconda. Not too well, it would seem. Not too well at all.

Lilly managed to get her now diminished voice to crawl through the cracks in Hanako's near-constant gagging, "It's nice to see you too Mikado, but I'm sure Hanako would appreciate it if you let her answer."

Misha's eyes widened in realization, and she nodded to Lilly, though it was for only her own benefit. Chalk it up to excitement, with no offense intended. Letting go of Hanako (while taking a minute to smooth out any wrinkles she might have put in Hanako's dress), she took a seat at their table, leaning forward over it, but keeping her hands in her lap. Her legs were bouncing slightly, but the tremors were to Lilly like rough waters to cruise ship. Misha licked her lips, and she honestly put an effort into containing her excitement, though you'd have to know her pretty well in order to spot a difference, "I can't believe it! It's been ten years! Isn't that crazy? You both look so much different~! I don't mean you look older, you just look so... so much more... I don't know...~"

"Mature?" Lilly suggested with a slightly pained smile.

"Yeah! I guess. Wow, I'm so sorry," she said that with a little giggle, "I'm acting like such a kid~! I haven't felt this excited in a while! Well, wait. Maybe it's better to say _this_ kind of excited in a while. Does that make sense?" Misha's face was scrunched up in worry, though only slight worry.

Her look made Hanako giggle a bit, "A-actually, yes. It's a bit of a rush." She spoke quietly, while looking at the floor, but she was slightly blushing, and she had her small smile back, "I don't want to sound weird, but it's like... like I found something in my attic. I don't know how else to say it."

Lilly gave her a hand, "I think I know what you're getting at, Hanako. It's almost like...," she pondered her words for a moment, and then chose ones that wouldn't leave Misha out, "Like we walked into an old photo, maybe?"

Lilly made a pretty good guess, judging by the sudden burst clapping from Misha, "Yeah!" Then, in a somewhat sadder tone, "Though to be honest, I wish we were at the school."

Lilly sighed, "I agree, but we know the rules. All this excitement probably wouldn't have been too good for the students."

Hanako piped up, "I wish I had been able to make it to the open house they had earlier today. It would have been nice to see how everything was."

Misha tried to cheer them all up, "Well, they still do that festival every year, and the doors are open then!"

Lilly nodded, "Yes, that would actually be a good time to go. Though to be honest, I don't mind being here. This city is only a short bus ride away."

"But it's not Yamaku! It's not even the town!" Misha's attention span still needed work, it seemed.

"I s-still came here, sometimes. Lilly, too."

"You did?"

"Not this place exactly," Lilly said warmly, "But Hanako and I came to this city often. We even did karaoke sometimes."

She also came to town with Hisao a few times. Her hand crept into her purse, but found folded paper with advice, not rolled with tobacco. A sudden attack of Misha's trademark laughs didn't help. Lilly swore she could actually feel the sound waves reverberating inside her own skull, each one slowly shaking loose her grip on her thoughts.

Misha managed to get her own thoughts under control, "I'm sorry, but really, Ikezawa? I'd honestly never peg you for someone who'd do karaoke."

Hanako looked up at her, and even though her shoulders were still hunched, she gave Misha a playful grin, "We should go t-together sometime, m-m-maybe do a duet."

"Wahahaha~! Pick a day!"

They both laughed, and Lilly started to relax. So far, so good. While she did have a lot of faith in Hanako, Lilly was really surprised that she was able to handle the boisterous Misha this well. She had come a long way from the shy girl that Lilly met all those years ago. Well, maybe the transformation was more from shy girl to shy woman, but at least Hanako had a bit of wit was able to stand up for herself in a conversation. Hanako had become someone who didn't really go out and crave human interaction, but she had no big issues with it anymore. She only spent any real time with the people she cared about, keeping her circle of friends very small, but at the same time, very close.

That reminded Lilly, "So, Mikado, how have you been?"

Misha launched into a brief summary of the past ten years. She had traveled a bit for a year, a bit like Hanako had, but had left for Europe. Lilly would have never guessed it, but Misha actually spoke a fair bit of English, and it helped her a bit, being that it was one of the most used languages in the entire world. Afterward, she had returned to Japan and continued to become a certified JSL teacher. There weren't that many these days, which was something that upset Misha quite a bit, especially when she found the demand wasn't so great, either. She started to take up ASL, and was doing very well in it, but unless she stayed on American Army bases, it wouldn't be the best. Still, it was a stepping stone, and after ASL she would probably learn another form, though she hadn't decided on any in particular yet. Lilly was actually quite impressed. Altogether, Misha spoke _four languages_, and was looking to learn another. That was another thing Lilly would have never expected of her. It was more than just impressive. As for work, Misha was working as a JSL translator in a school for the deaf, and occasionally was a JSL and ASL tutor for an American man and his wife who lived on an Army base, who had recently learned that their newborn son was deaf.

"D-do you still keep in touch with Shi-Shizune?" Hanako asked.

"Of course~! We really don't see each other in person that often, but we meet up when we can. And when we can't, we just use a video chat! Well, we try. She still isn't very good with computers, wahaha!"

Lilly sighed. "I still have problems with them, too. I'm a little frustrated that we rely on them so much, even more than when we were kids."

Hanako chuckled, which caught Lilly by surprise, "Y-yeah, Lilly is pretty hopeless when it comes them. She calls me all the time for even the smallest things." Hanako was clearly ignoring the spreading blush on Lilly, "O-one time, she had to have me w-write up a memo for her class on researching things on the internet. She had no idea on how to do it. Ugh, it can be frustrating sometimes."

Now Lilly was stammering, "W-well, the school I work at has a large library, and I don't see why..."

Misha pounded the table with her fist, "Wahahahahaha~! Oh my God, I know right! And they don't even get it! That reminds me of this one time I had to explain to Shizune how to hook up a web cam to her laptop! She texted me, with half of the words misspelled because she was so mad, that the box didn't come with a power adapter for the 'camera device!' I told her, 'Shicchan, you just plug it into the USB port, and that's almost it.'" Misha wiped some tears that had collected under her eyes. "Oh man, I remember her asking, 'Bus?! Why would I have to take a bus?!' And telling her how to install the drivers was a nightmare. By the time we finally had it set up and had vid-chat going, I couldn't stop laughing! Her hair was all sticking out by the sides! I could totally tell she had been doing this the entire time~!" Misha pulled a bit at her hair on the sides of her head, her face messed up into a look of mock rage.

Hanako couldn't stop laughing. She had both of her arms wrapped around her stomach as if it was about to burst out, "Oh... oh God! Lilly makes that _same_ _face_!"

"They must be related~!" Misha was rocking her chair so hard that if she wasn't careful she would send it backwards and roll across the floor.

From somewhere, there was a growling sound, like a chainsaw idling, but they both ignored it.

Hanako tried to catch her breath, "Wai...wai... wait! How about this one!" She calmed down, then looked up towards the ceiling with big innocent doe eyes and a finger held up to her chin. With a slight English accent, "But whatever do you mean?"

The laughing was so loud that almost everyone was staring at the two of them. Somewhere in the midst of it, you might have heard Misha say, "Shicchan signs that same thing~!"

Funny, that growling noise was starting to get rather loud. Misha and Hanako both opened their eyes to see Lilly standing over them, her eyes twitching, and both sounding and looking as menacing as a chainsaw. "If... if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to." She did her best to not stomp off, and under the circumstances, did a pretty good job.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Lilly just stood there with the water running, her hands gripping the sides of the sink, only just remembering that she was wearing a bit more makeup than usual, and splashing water up would just smear her face into a nightmare. She kept her head high; hanging it like she wanted to would have thrown her hair into a real mess. The same went for the urge to knead her fingers up in it, and every time she fought it off, she remembered the conversation she had practically run away from.

It wasn't that it really offended her that much. It was just that today was probably a bad day to bring up such things.

Over the years, Hanako had become more... expressive. It was only natural. She spent so many years not saying a thing to anyone, and only a precious few words to Lilly. Even after Yamaku, and a few years into college, despite breaking a bit out of her shell, she would still lock herself up in her dorm on her birthday. A few years after that, she would just call out of work and have short conversations with anyone on the phone, though they were always polite, with her explaining that she didn't feel very well. It wasn't until three years ago that Lilly had been allowed in the same room with her on her birthday.

The thought chilled Lilly to the bone.

"What... what else...?"

What else could be lurking in that brain of hers? For years, just sitting there? Building, and building, and building...

"Okay, that was just a momentary lapse in judgment. Her and Misha just found something in common," *eyetwitch*, "And were just having a bit of fun. I'm sure that it won't happen again. Well, at least with Hanako."

She coughed.

"Well, at least not as bad."

And then she remembered that they were serving drinks at this reunion.

Drinks.

_Drinks._

"No, no, come on now, don't be negative." Lilly let out a tiny laugh to assure herself.

She then threw open the bathroom door in a bit of a panic.

"L-Li-Lilly!" There was the sound of quick steps getting nearer.

Lilly turned to her, "I'm sorry, I just needed to get away for a minute. All the noise here is getting to me." Hopefully Hanako wouldn't pick up on that she heard her coming from quite a bit off.

Hanako wasn't exactly panting, but her breath wasn't altogether steady, "I-I-I-I...," a deep breath, "I'm-I'm-I'm _so_ sorry, L-Lilly." She almost sounded as if talking was making her wince, "I don't, I don't know what came over me..."

"Hanako." Lilly's hands reached for Hanako's shoulders. "It's alright. I'm sorry I got so worked up."

"B-b-but..."

"Hanako." A quick squeeze. "It's alright. Really."

They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Oh... oh-okay..."

Lilly smiled. Hanako was such a sweet girl. Well, woman now, but still. "Alright, let's go back, and hopefully by the time we get back I'll something to return fire with."

"H-Hey!" She giggled. "I really hope you're ready for _her_ later."

"Now that was just mean," Lilly retorted with mock offense and a fake pout. She dropped her hands from Hanako's shoulders and started to head back, "Come on now. You know the way, after all."

Hanako giggled again and lightly took Lilly's sleeve, bringing them both back out to the main floor.

The place was starting to fill up. Not many people went to Yamaku back then or even today, despite the fact that it was the largest school of its kind. Their graduating class, for instance, was quite small in comparison to other high schools. However, the community at Yamaku was very tight, and it was never strange to have alumni from other years come as well, though they were almost always from classes that were older than the current one that was celebrating. Family would also arrive sometimes, though in many instances it was simply to assist anyone with special needs. These people usually left earlier, in fact, right around the time Lilly and Hanako were making their way across the floor, there probably weren't any at all. No-one wanted an incident where an inebriate would cause serious damage, so to minimize risk, it was politely suggested that people in a more delicate state leave early on. Most of the more ceremonious events of the reunion took place at the school earlier in the day, at a time when those in need of more care were normally active, with the get-together in the ballroom occurring when the sun was down. Lilly was very sad that she hadn't been able to meet anyone who had left early, but even if she had met up with Hanako, the two of them would have never made it anyway. They both simply lived too far. Well, they could always try the festival, as Misha said.

She sighed and let herself get lost in the general hubbub around her. The alumni, from whatever year they happened to be, were starting to get pretty thick. It seemed that Lilly and Hanako weren't the only ones that either lived far or had too many obligations during the day. Lilly was surprised that Hanako was free at all, especially in the morning. Hanako explained that things were rather slow at the moment, and the magazine that she worked for was letting her take a bit of a break, at her request, of course. She wanted to try writing something for herself, though she would always let out a sheepish laugh and admit that now that she had the time, she had no idea on what to do. Still, a little R&R never hurt anyone.

Speaking of Hanako, "Gah!"

Lilly arched her eyebrows a bit, "Are you okay?"

Hanako had been walking strangely the entire time, and at first Lilly had just figured it had been the growing crowd, but, "I just spilled a bit of my drink, is all. I didn't get it on anyone."

Lilly gulped. "Drink?"

"A waiter offered me some wine. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you, but I didn't know how long you would be. You-you were gone for a while, Lilly."

Okay, she just needed to take deep breaths. Hanako was not an alcoholic. She rarely got drunk. That one time at her birthday party in Yamaku, and the resulting... "sickness" and dry heaves that kept up through night and the morning after had Hanako learn the values of moderation, and fast. She only drank wine, with her one other foray being a sip of scotch, which resulted in her blurting to Akira, "Oh my God, _why do you do this to yourself?!"_ That had been followed by a flood of embarrassed apologies from Hanako and near non-stop laughter from Akira as a response to them.

Lilly felt a bit calmer. "That's okay, I'll order when we get back Hana..."

"Hanachan~! There you are!"

Both Lilly and Hanako cocked their heads to an angle, and simultaneously, "Hana-'chan?'"

Misha giggled, "Grab a stool, guys!"

Lilly stiffened. "Stool?"

"Y-yeah, um, Mikado and I went looking for you, and w-we saw that our table had been taken. We didn't want to cause trouble..."

"So we set up shop here~!"

Lilly hoped her smile wasn't tainted by a grimace. "Ah."

How could the loudest person she ever met continually batter her with surprise attacks?

They all took a seat, and Lilly ordered a glass of wine. Hopefully, it would be the only one; she didn't necessarily feel like getting goaded into a dizzy night. Misha's excitement put Lilly a bit on edge, though she managed to not show it. No offense to Misha, but when compared to Lilly and especially the slender Hanako, she looked able to take on the bar and be okay. The definition of "okay" seemed to be rather flexible, though.

Still, Lilly needed to relax, and she sipped at the not-too-cheap but not-too-expensive wine, "So, Mikado, has there been any word on Shizune?"

"Nope, I haven't heard from her all day, actually. She said yesterday that she'd be fashionably late, though."

"Just like her, spending more time running around the scenes than up front with the rest of us."

"Now, Lilly, I heard that you two both promised your sister to be nice."

"Ha, it would boring if we didn't trade a few blows."

Misha laughed. "Out for blood tonight?"

"I have a few frustrations I need to work out."

"Well, even still, _please_ try to be civil. I know I really don't need to tell you..."

Oh yes she did, but Lilly didn't say so out loud.

Misha continued, "But please don't get wrapped up in something like that. Shizune has been pretty good about keeping calm, but she has... re... re..."

"Re-relapses." Hanako took a sip. "Also, you didn't say 'Shicchan.'"

Misha scratched the back of her head and wore a slightly embarrassed smile, "Well, we're a little old for that, don't you think?"

Lilly grinned, "So I guess that was a 'relapse' just a moment ago?"

"Hey~! I was just having a bit of fun! Besides, _I_ think it sounds cute. What do you think, Hana_chan_?"

Hanako chuckled. "I-I don't hate it, but I still don't know. No one's ever called me that before."

"Never? I understand with Satou, but really? I'd think it wouldn't be that hard to come up with." She shrugged, the topic dead.

Lilly tried to turn her thoughts from Shizune. It would be good to know when she would show, but bad to do the opposite of what Misha had asked her to do. "Hanako, do you have the time? I'm afraid I didn't bring anything I could read."

"Was it that bad this morning?"

Lilly had her pained smile back. "A bit."

"Was what bad?" Misha seemed to perk up at the slight air of mystery.

"Oh, it was just... just I had to... grade some papers. Tests. Yes, tests."

"Wahaha~! Been slacking a bit?"

Lilly let the blush spread, it was only helping her out at this point, "Yeah, a bit. You caught me, Mikado. I've been feeling a bit sluggish lately."

"No worries, it happens to the best of us! Hell, you should see some of the stuff the teacher I translate for does! He almost _never_ even has a _pen_!"

Hanako had won her wrestling match with her purse and checked the time on her phone, "I-it's a quarter past ten, Lilly."

Lilly stood. "It's about that time, I suppose. I hate to leave you two, but I have to meet someone really quick. I wanted to get our graduating class together before the night ended, and I wanted to do a quick head count."

"You don't need help?"

Lilly shook her head. "Most of the preparations were done in advance. I have one of my old classmates checking up on it, and I want to check up on her."

"Heeey~! We're your classmates!"

"W-w-we were in 3-3, M-Mikado."

Misha pouted to Hanako, but relented. "Okay, but I really did miss you, Satou. We never really just hung out. You and me, I mean."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit. This has been pretty fun, so far." She smiled.

"Are you s-sure you don't need any help?" Lilly detected a bit of sadness in Hanako's voice, as well as a sprinkling of caution. She probably wanted to keep an eye on Lilly and make sure she didn't blow up on anyone.

"I'll be fine and right back, Hanako." With that, she turned back to the main floor, sweeping her cane, though in smaller arcs, trying hard not to hit anyone's ankles. She stuck to the outer part of the floor, where the crowd wasn't as thick, and where she wouldn't have to weave through tables.

As she walked away though, she thought she heard something a bit disturbing. It sounded like this:

"Okay, Hanachan, you ready?"

There were a couple of thunks on the wooden bar.

"W-what are these again?"

"Tequila slammers~!"

"Teq-tequila?"

Nah, it was probably just Lilly's imagination. That would have been ridiculous. She continued walking, humming a bit to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Most of Lilly's class had already arrived, but they were spread out all over. Lilly made the decision to wait a bit before getting everyone together, mainly because it seemed like they all wanted to adapt to the atmosphere a little while longer. But instead of re-joining Misha and Hanako right away, she decided to walk the floor for some time, to collect herself as well, and bump into whoever chance threw her way.

The room was getting much more lively, the alcohol lubricating away any creaking friction from the social works, replacing it with a dull throb of voices, getting more and more merry as they reacted to every pleasant surprise that awaited them. He married her, they had kids; he was trying to get with _him_; those two split up, the ones over there giving awkward glances to each other every minute or so; that one works for the government; she was a doctor. An entire decade had poured into the room, bringing laughs, delighted shrieks, awed, gaping eyes, and perhaps a feeling stuck between sea-sickness and vertigo. The sudden tide of history could easily send even the strongest reeling, all the more exacerbated by the near constant movement of everyone, an endless sea of people swaying to-and-fro, flowing about the room in time to the music. Lilly could feel the movement herself; the energy in that room was that powerful. But it wasn't intimidating for very long. There was a sense of belonging, and before anyone knew it, they joined that flow of people like it was the easiest thing in the world. It was a room of "sick" people, people with "needs," people who had spent countless hours of their youth wondering where they would fit in, but now there wasn't a glower to be seen. Yamaku was a place that tried to plant the seed of hope in people, and ten years later, not a single weed marred the garden in that had sprung up in that hotel ballroom.

Maybe that's why she felt so strange. She was smiling, and speaking easy, but that throb was starting to get to her. The constant noise felt like it was rubbing the sides of her head. Back in the day, such noise wouldn't have been a big deal, but after a while, her resolve was replaced with a pack of menthols, and now she didn't have even that. She had a wad of paper that was getting harder and harder for her to read and a glass of wine. She sighed at the notes, put them away, and sucked down her drink.

Time to mingle.

"Excuse me, Miss Satou." A completely deadpan voice, though still feminine. "My employer would like a word with you. If you would please follow me."

"Of course. Lead the way."

Lilly carried herself as tall as she could while following the woman. There was no doubt in her mind as to where she was going.

Time to tango.

It was a short walk, lasting a few moments. Whoever was leading her placed a hand on her shoulder, "We have arrived at our destination, miss." Lilly was reminded of Akira's old GPS navigator she used when such things were considered cutting edge.

"Thank you very much," Lilly said, "Will you be staying with us?"

There was a silence for a moment, and Lilly had a nagging feeling that the woman had bowed to her, "That I will, miss. I am needed to facilitate communication."

"I had a feeling that would be the case. Well then, I guess I should greet Miss Hakamichi. Would you be so kind as to tell me where she is?"

"Hakamichi-sama is to your right, sitting down at her table."

"Tch." She had her calling Shizune "-sama," eh? "Thank you."

Lilly turned to her right and gave a short bow of her head, and then held a hand up in greeting, "Shizune, my dearest cousin, I'm so happy to find you here. How are you this evening?"

A short silence, then, "Hakamichi-sama says that she is doing well, and that she is also glad to see you, Miss Satou."

"Oh, really Shizune, it's not necessary to be so formal with me."

"Hakamichi-sama says that she said 'Lilly' but this woman never listens to her."

"Oh?"

"Hakamichi-sama says I am to stop calling her Hakamichi-sama."

Lilly arched an eyebrow. She had a feeling that the translator wasn't supposed to say that out loud. She heard a low, grinding noise. "Cousin, you'll ruin your teeth if you keep doing that."

"Hakamichi-sama says that she has bigger problems at the moment. Mainly with everyone giving her a disapproving look when she is called Hakamichi-sama."

Lilly couldn't help it. She brought up a hand to stifle the giggle, hoping that would be enough. This woman was the polar opposite of Misha, but it all made sense to Lilly. Both Misha and this woman were two extremes. Typical Shizune, really.

"Hakamichi-sama would like to know what is so funny, and she is also losing patience with me." A pause, and the woman's voice seemed to be coming from somewhere lower, indicating another bow, "Many apologies, Hakamichi-sama." A beat passed, "Hakamichi-sama wants to know what I said, because I was not signing during my apology and she could not see my face."

While Lilly was certain that wasn't directed at her, she decided to help out, "You said, 'Many apologies.' No more, no less."

"Hakamichi-sama is certain that I called her Hakamichi-sama, but will let it pass, for now. She also said that you seem to be as courteous and helpful to total strangers as ever."

"Just my small contribution to making the world a better place."

"Ever the romantic, I see."

"So I hear."

A sharp intake, one that only Lilly could hear, but she kept up her smiling poker face. After the sound of a glass being placed back down, "So, Sa... Lilly, how are you this evening." It was said just like that, like a bored student reading a line from a play to their class. This woman seemed to have one setting: monotone.

"I am doing quite well, thanks for asking. And how about you?"

"I am somewhat tired from the trip, but I am starting to feel much more relaxed."

"But you don't live too far, do you? Or at least, so I thought."

"I was overseas on business. I've just returned from the mainland. My work has me running all over, you see."

Lilly had known Shizune long enough to tell when she was trying to be subtle with her boasting, "And you came straight here? Cousin, I must say I am touched." Two could play at that game, but unfortunately, it was one that Shizune loved to play.

"I am not too sure what your thoughts are on my sentiments, but I wouldn't have missed this for anything. Especially after all my contributions to Yamaku over the years."

"Yes, I'd have to say we _all_ owe the staff a lot." Lilly pointed her face to the bulk of the noise, nodding towards it, "They have done a wonderful job, and continue to do so."

"Agreed. Though, and I hope you don't mind me asking, you yourself do not teach there. In fact, if I am correct, you can be quoted as to saying that you don't have any wishes to teach there."

Lilly smiled, "The past is the past, cousin. Maybe someday, if the mood strikes, but at the moment, I am quite happy to be where I am, and my colleagues are quite happy as well."

"I suppose it is all well and good, as long as you are happy. Happiness is happiness, after all."

And she was calling Akira a bitch before?

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you are relaxing. Is Mr. Hakamichi here?" Shizune had married six years ago.

"Not tonight, unfortunately, he is at home with our little one."

"More like sitting on his shelf collecting dust."

Oh... _crap_.

The translator didn't hear that, the translator didn't hear that, the translator didn't hear that...

"What was that?"

"My glass has dust in it."

"Really."

"I can taste it. There doesn't happen to be a waiter around, does there?"

_*SNAP*_

Lilly cringed at the sound of Shizune's fingers.

"Ow... um, yes, can I help you ladies?" A voice that must have been a waiter.

The translator spoke, "Could you please get another glass for my cousin, here?"

"Certainly, ma'am."

"Thank you, and make sure it is clean this time."

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Lilly held up her hands, trying to look non-intimidating, "Wait..."

"Yes, she is _most_ displeased with the service here. Make it snappy. You wouldn't like to see her angry."

"Of course," the waiter's voice had grown terse. "I'll be back right away, ma'am," that had been pointed at Lilly. His parting footsteps seemed heavier.

"There, that's that. Ever so picky, dearest cousin. It must have been the time spent at your prep school, giving you a taste for the elegant. Clearly, it has done wonders."

Lilly had no response other than to slide a hand into her purse.

"Oh, you look tense, Lilly. Please, have a seat. Join me."

"I'm too restless at the moment, I'm afraid."

"Oh, that will do us no good. Please, sit down. Relax, dear."

Lilly could feel her mask slipping. She mustered everything she had, and sat at the chair offered.

She could feel Shizune's smirk. It felt like a frog sitting on her face, "There now, this is much better. What were we talking about?"

"We were engaging in some playful banter or something or other."

Lilly's bluntness seemed to catch Shizune off-guard. "Well... alright. Just... just..."

"Greetings." Greetings, with all the cuddliness of an embrace, where the hands that snaked behind you held an ice-pick. "We were taking our sweet time greeting each other."

"Were we?"

"And now, with salutations out of the way, we can talk about more pressing things."

...

And she was calling Shizune a bitch?

"Pressing things? Such as?"

"_You_ called _me_ over."

...

"She wants to know if she really needs a reason to see how her cousin is doing."

"I guess not. I am well, as I said before."

...

We're gonna need a bigger boat.

"Hakamichi-sama wants to know if there is a problem. Stop calling me Hakamichi-sama."

Lilly wore a look of mock confusion. "But I didn't call you Hakamichi-sama." She then put on a serious expression, "I don't take well to baseless and false accusations."

"Not you, her."

"Oh, I am ever so sorry. What were we talking about, now?"

"Greetings, apparently, and the reasons for them."

"Such dull and dreary conversation. Let's talk about something else."

There was that grinding again. "Such as?"

"Baseball."

...

"What?"

Lilly shrugged.

"Hakamichi-sama wants to know if you've taken a liking to baseball in recent months."

"No. I have not."

...

"Hakamichi-sama wants to know what was the point of that. And this is my final warning."

Lilly wore a sad expression, "But Hakamichi-sama is your boss, right? What's wrong with calling her '-sama?'"

"It's derogatory, and... well, you know..."

Lilly feigned suspicion, and leaned over the table, "Wait a minute. How come she is so used to saying it?"

"She says that I just started when I first..."

Lilly suddenly stood up. "You're lying. You have her do it all the time!" She wondered if it would be too over the top to point.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight? Please sit down! Calm yourself!"

Lilly had no idea what she was doing. That weird floaty feeling was attacking her again, and she was about to start asking Shizune and the translator if they had a smoke on them. If she was going to, though, then she'd have to be nicer. Of course, logic was giving her a strange look, but to hell with it, what did it know.

"Lilly, Haka... Shizune wishes for you to sit down. She just wants to see her cousin."

"Well, alright." She sat down.

The waiter returned, "Your _drink, _Miss." He sounded like at hot air balloon with a hole in it.

"Thank you," Lilly replied, then set it in front of her. When the waiter had left, "Okay, we both got our shots in, now let's make good on our promise." She smiled at Shizune. It was a smile worth a million American dollars

"Good. I mean, yes, that's a good idea."

"You have a smoke?" Paid for with three-dollar bills.

"What? I don't, especially after the baby." She could feel Shizune's piercing look.

"Ah. Of course. How is Sakura?" What a bland name. There was, like, _so many_ Sakura's in the world already.

Shizune's discomfort over the constant switching of topics was apparent from the shifting of the table, "She's just fine. And what about you? Have you found anyone yet?"

"Looking to enjoy some quality time with myself at the moment."

"But Lilly, you're twenty-eight."

Lilly's teeth were trying to show themselves, "And?"

"No offense, but don't you think...?"

"I _think_ I need some time to myself. _I'm_ not behind a desk all day. Well, I am, but there are twenty-four to thirty students who are hanging on my word every day. Heh, twenty-four to thirty per period." Well, that was harsher than intended. She took a breath, "Things just get a bit stressful at times. It's not like I can't. I just need to, well, like you said, _relax_."

There was a hand on hers for a second. It pulled back, then, "I spoke with your sister this morning."

"Oh, what the hell?!"

"Lilly, please calm down! I was toying with you before, but please, I don't want this to... to get worse. I really didn't think this was going to be this bad."

"Whatever." She reached into her purse again, finding nothing but the notes. She let out an aggravated huff, and threw them on the table. "Who said this was bad, anyway?"

"Lilly..."

"You don't think I can control myself? Huh? Do you? Huh?" What a tough... gal.

"Hey." A voice Lilly didn't recognize.

The translator spoke, "Miki?"

A laugh from Miki, then, "Hey now, I don't think we ever knew each other well enough for first names only there, _Shizune_."

"Well, it's just... what was that, ma'am? Oh. She says she is sorry, but she cannot remember your last name." There should have been a nervous laugh there. Lilly would have to use her imagination.

Miki laughed again, though, "I really didn't give it out too much back then, so no worries. I just like being called 'Miki,' anyway. So, yeah, Rep, we're all here, you want to get this little toast thing started?"

"Yes, that might be a good idea. I'm sorry, Lilly, but..."

"You're getting your class together." Lilly sounded like she was accusing Shizune.

"I got the idea from you. We all did."

:Lilly was stunned. She... she just admitted it?

Shizune continued to speak through the translator, "One of your class members talked about it, and all the reps thought it was a great idea." A pause, then, "Thank you."

"Thank... you?"

"Yes, I mean it. Well, most of the classes are sticking together anyway, but still..."

"Um... sure. No problem."

There was the sound of someone getting up, "And Lilly. Take it easy. No one thinks your weak or anything." A hand found it's way onto Lilly's shoulder, "I hope you're not too mad. We would be disappointing everyone if we didn't spar for a little there."

"I was never one to disappoint. So I've been told."

"So I see." A playful punch to the shoulder. "Have fun."

Shizune and her translator walked off, and then Lilly felt Miki draw close, "So, yeah, that looked like it was about to get bad."

"Oh, _really_."

"Hey, don't get all tough with me, I was trying to help the both of you out. Besides, you're... needed."

"With what?"

"With two of my classmates I was supposed to check up on."

Two of her...

"Oh... oh, God..."

"I don't think any god's gonna help. You better get back over there. Now-ish."

Lilly scooped up her drink and started back.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for posting at weird times. Every once in a while, my boss decides that I'm needed for twelve hours a day. For a whole week. Just one, if I'm lucky. It's good money, but, _I have no damn time to spend it_. (-_-) So, um, yeah, Yuuko much?

Fun Fact: That's as much as you're ever going to learn about my personal life! :D

Also: How am I doing so far?


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Lilly bumped into what could only be described as a mountain of man. Her hands were only on him for a minute, but she could feel the ripple of muscle stretching against the fabric of his clothes, as well as some wetness.

Oh, no. That must have been her drink.

Lilly pushed herself off of him, "I'm so terribly sorry, sir. I hope I didn't ruin your..."

A booming laugh assaulted her ears, followed by a baritone voice, "It's just fine, Satou! Besides, you should know something like that wouldn't really bother me all that much anyway!"

Lilly cocked her head to the side, trying to place the voice. Then it hit her. The deep voice, the mass of muscles..., "Uncle? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Uncle?"

Lilly sighed, "Please, you're not going to have me refer to you as Mr. Hakamichi, are you? We're both too old for that now, so please don't."

"Um, no, you shouldn't call me that, either."

Lilly took a step back, with her one foot hitting the ground in what could almost be classified as an angry stomp, "Well, I'm not calling you 'sama.'"

"While it would be flattering for such a beautiful woman to call me such a thing, that would be a bit chauvinistic. Besides, what would my wife think?" Another booming laugh.

Lilly was now generally confused, "Oh, I'm sorry, but I believe I have you mixed up with someone else. Might I ask who you are?"

The voice now sounded shocked, "Really, Satou? You don't recognize me? We were in the same class, and you were our class rep! Third year!"

"Uhhhh...," Lilly was frantically burrowing through her memories. She had remembered every single one of her classmates from that year, or at least she thought so. Sighing in defeat, "I'm afraid I don't recall."

"Setou! Kenji Setou!"

Lilly was hit with a sudden strange feeling. It was if all of her body warmth had been draped over her like a blanket, and in that second, it was whipped off of her. She felt naked, and she almost started shivering, as if there were a strong icy wind blowing against her.

"Se... Setou..."

"Why yes! Though, now that I think about it, I was a bit of a recluse back in high school, ha ha! I really shouldn't be surprised if it took you a minute for you..."

Lilly couldn't help it. She held up her hands to his face, "May I?"

"What? Oh! Um, sure!"

Lilly ran them all over his face, and was a bit rough about it. It was another thing she couldn't help, and the reason was because it was all there. Everything. His nose. His cheekbones. But now his skin was rough, his features chiseled. His jaw seemed to jut a bit more somehow, and there was a prickly feeling denoting a chin-strap beard. Gone was the little weaselly boy, and now stood a strong man. She lowered her hands,"I... I can't believe it. It's really you, Setou."

Kenji's response was another booming laugh. "Wow, I've been getting that all night, but to be honest, I never thought I would fool you too, Satou! You have always been such a good judge of people, I dare say it's almost supernatural! I really must have changed quite a bit!" He clapped his hands together, causing Lilly to wince, then continued, "I guess I never noticed how much I changed, with everything that has been going on. No time to stop and reflect, I'm afraid! It's a bit tragic, now that I think about it. But no matter, everyone here has been telling me plenty of stories of my antics, and we've been reliving them together! What an exciting night, wouldn't you say? But where are my manners, are you okay, miss? I hope our collision did you no harm."

Lilly rubbed her face with her hands.

What.

The.

F... uh oh, if she completed that three word phrase once, it would probably start an infinite loop in her mind. She dropped her hands, "No, no, don't worry, I'm just fine. Besides, I'm the one who ran into you."

"Nonsense, my dear! It was nothing but a freak occurrence, think nothing of it. Besides, like I was saying before, I wouldn't even notice it if this shirt was ruined anyway, wouldn't I?" Another laugh. "So! Satou, how have you been all this time?"

Lilly gave him the rundown that she gave everyone else. She was getting good at it; it was now as easy as handing out a card. "And what about you, Setou? How have you been?"

"Me?"

Lilly just stood there, waiting, before she realized that had been an honest question. She tried to think of a response, but all she ended up doing was standing in front of Kenji with a nice polite smile. At least she got halfway there.

Kenji cleared his throat, "Well, and I mean no offense, but it's pretty clear that you don't pay too much attention to what's on television. Still, no one you knew said anything?"

What.

The.

"No, unfortunately. Why?"

"Ha! Well, let me give you the pitch. I've been doing it all night, and I will certainly do it for the lovely Miss Satou."

"Pitch...?"

Kenji suddenly managed to get louder, "Hi! Kenji Satou here, and I'm back to tell you about our amazing new product...!"

There was the sound of a sudden pattering of footsteps, and then a light girly voice jumped into their conversation, "Oooh, honey! Do the one about the stain remover!" Judging by where the voice was coming from, whoever it was had clung onto Kenji's arm.

"Anything for you, honey," Kenji said with a tender love and care that Lilly never would have even thought possible.

The woman, presumably his wife, squealed with glee, and excitedly to Lilly, "I love this one!"

Kenji launched into the pitch, and his voice thrashed Lilly like a hurricane force wind. When it was all over, he spoke with a triumphant tone, "So! How about now?"

Lilly could barely hear her own voice amongst the ringing in her ears, "I'm sorry, but I still can't say I know anything about that."

"Ha ha ha! It's alright, Satou!"

Resisting the urge to play with her ears, Lilly asked, "So, you do that for television?"

"But of course! I'm the spokesman for the Squeaky Cleaning Company, a chemical company a few friends and I started when we were still in university! Out of all of us, I was deemed the best to present our case to investors! I had gotten my voice back after getting back in shape..."

"Wait. You got your voice _back_?" Lilly wasn't usually the type to be so boorish, but could ya really blame her?

"Why yes, this is the way I talk normally! It's just that when I went to Yamaku, like I said, I went into a reclusive phase, and let myself whither, so to speak. It was a very difficult adjustment for me. But never fear! I am back!" He patted himself on his chest roughly, and his wife let out a happy sigh. "Luckily though, while I was in Yamaku, I was able to work on showmanship and presentation! I had all sorts of charts, graphs, and even a little cute puppet show that me and my friends had our children perform for us!"

"Puh... puppets?"

"Yes! We had everything! Needless to say, we got our starting capital, and we also made a killer product!"

Smooooooke.

Smoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooke.

A waitress walked over, "Do any of you need anything?"

Lilly nearly hit the waitress in the gut when she handed over her empty glass.

"Um, did you want a re-fill...?"

"Whiskey." Lilly's speech had the sharpness and force of a hatchet thrown with murderous intent. She could feel everyone's look on her.

"Miss...?"

"Yamazaki, 18-years-old, no ice, and no water. Do you have cigars?"

"N-no, we don't..."

"Then just the whiskey."

The waitress asked the happy couple if they would like anything, but they didn't, so she left to fetch Lilly's drink. Kenji turned back to Lilly, "Satou, are you alright?"

Lilly didn't know if she was trembling or not. She was just going to have to hope that she wasn't. With a smile, "Yes, yes I'm fine. I just... I just need a second. A lot has happened in ten years, hasn't it?"

"Why yes, I see where you're coming from. It can be hard to take in everything all at once."

The waitress came back, handing Lilly a rocks-glass full of false hope; the stuff dreams are made of, if you will. Lilly thanked her, and after she left, said to Kenji, "Then you'll understand if I excuse myself momentarily. I will be back soon, I plan on all of us in that class to get together for a toast."

"Of course! What a wonderful idea! I'll tell you what, while you go get some fresh air, I'll round them all up! They should be able to hear me easily!"

"I would be most appreciative of that, Setou. Thank you."

"Not at all! Come on honey!"

"Yes dear!" she happily squeaked back, and the two of them headed out for the main floor, while Lilly nearly drowned herself in her drink and made for the bar, weaving through the crowd and occasionally asking for directions. After a few minutes, Lilly heard her targets from quite a distance away. She couldn't see them, of course, and there was also the question of whether or not she would even want too.

Misha was holding up a glass, staring at it, "So I shee we meet again, Miiiistah Cuervo."

"Cue-Cuervo." Hanako almost nodded off.

Misha slapped Hanako hard on the back, "Once more with feeling, Hanachan~!"

Hanako sat up and raised her glass. "F-feeling."

Misha waved her arm, gesturing to the room, "Ohhh maaaan, I love you guys soooooooo much. This school was soooo _awesome_. And like, and like, and like the Student Council did _so_ much. Shicchan was _such_ an awesome friend. Oh man, I love her. I love her _this_ much." She spread out her arms, spilling a bit of her drink.

"T-this m-much." Her glass hung pathetically in the air.

"But I used to like her _this_ much," Misha spread out her arms a even wider, "But that was _too_ much, ya'na'mean?"

"M-mean."

Misha kept her glass up but stopped waving her arms around, "Now I only like Yuki that much. Or I did. Cheatin' bitch."

"B-bad word. T-timeout, over in the c-corner. Satou-sensei is gonna be mad."

"I wish Mutou was here. I miss that guy! He was so _awesome_."

"I-I have a drink, but it is not drunk." Hanako laughed. It was a sad sound.

"Okay, Hanachan~! _Salud!_"

"_S-salad_. Whatever."

"Hanako! Wait!" Lilly hurried over, but it was too late. There was a thunk on the counter, and then Misha and Hanako tossed back their current round. All Lilly managed to accomplish is to run straight into the aftershock.

Misha turned to Hanako, "Very good, Hanachan~! But your English pronunciation needs work." She tried to sling an arm around Hanako (In a friendly way. Go take a cold shower.), but Lilly got in between the both of them, "Hanako! Hanako! Can you hear me?"

Hanako turned to her, "Heeeeeey, Lilly." *hic* "You're hair is _so_ pretty." She managed to get a few fingers lightly tangled in Lilly's hair, and Lilly took her hand gently and pulled it out. Hanako played with her own hair, "M-mine's so _flat_. L-look at this. It just kinda h-hangs there. I can't do anything with it," she whined.

Lilly reached out to her, "Hanako, please, try...," Her hand had brushed the side of Hanako's head, and she swore she felt..., "Hanako, is that... is that a tie around your head?!"

Hanako giggled. "I-I decided that, that I needed to be _proper_ about this and w-wear the ne-neccessary attire. T-This _is _a formal outing."

"Where did you get a tie?!"

...

"I d-don't know," she said matter-of-factly.

I mustn't have a cig, I mustn't have a cig, I mustn't have a cig...!

"Hanako, come on, I think you've had enough."

"Nah," Misha butted in, "Sheee'sh fine~! Right, Hanachan?"

*Thunk!*

Hanako's head was on the bar. "Ch-check, please..."

Lilly pointed her frowning face at Misha, who started to stammer, "W-well, we were, like, talkin' n' stuff, and then the first one came..."

"How many of those do you do?! There's usually two shots apiece in those!"

Misha cocked her head at Lilly, "For such a conde... conde..."

"Condescending," Hanako mumbled.

"...condescending tone, you seem to know a lot about this."

"What I do in my spare time...! And it was Akira's idea... and my birthday... and... and..."

"Ohmagawd is she here?!"

"How many?!"

...

Simultaneously, they both said, "I don't know."

Lilly gritted her teeth. How could have this gotten to this point?

The bartender walked over and shook Hanako's shoulder, "E-excuse me, miss? May I have my tie back?"

Hanako's head shot up, and the glare she gave him was enough to make a bullmastiff cry like a chihuahua pup. "No," she hissed.

The bartender started to back away with his hands up, "T-that's okay! Yeah, just fine! I'm... I'm just gonna go over here now... Yes! You, over there! You need help, right?!" Hanako's eyes followed him until he was a fair distance away, then she dropped her head right back on the bar, letting out a contented sigh. "He's cute," she said with a dreamy expression.

"Ah," Lilly said, and rubbed her temple. So that's what happened.

Hanako was getting so much better with people.

Misha nudged Lilly over, "Go for it, Hanachan!"

Hanako stood up, and Lilly tried to steady her. Hanako spoke, "T-that's right! I'm a young, independent woman, and I want...!"

A voice crackled over a loud-speaker, "Ladies and gentleman, we will be hosting a karaoke contest in the secondary conference room! Come and sign up!"

Hanako flung her arms in the air, "... and I wanna shing!"

Misha was now up, "Heeeeeeeeeeell yeah! Let's go, Hanachan~!"

Hanako started to croon like a torcher, "Alcohol, why do you do it? Why do you do this to meeeee..."

They both started to walk... in a way, but Lilly put a hand on the two of them, "Now wait just a moment! Just sit down for a minute...!"

A drunken man pushed the three of them apart and thumped his fist on the bar, "Yo, I wanna sing. Do I... do I do the sing-y time thing here?"

The bartender stood a way off, "N-no, sir, that's in the other room."

Hanako pushed the man's shoulder roughly, "Hey. _I _wanna sing."

The man looked right back at her. "All I want is more beeeeeer..."

"Now lookie here mister, I got up first...!"

"All I want is more beeeeeer..."

"Get outta my way, or I'll tear off your shirt!"

"All I want is more beeeeeer..."

"Go get a six-pack, and leave me alone!"

Misha slung an arm around the drunk man, and together, "All I want is more beeeeeeeeeeer-ah~...!"

Lilly stepped up, "Enough!"

They all shut up, their heads pointed towards the floor but their eyes on her, like they just got caught by the teacher. The bartender walked up, "Your beer, sir." The drunken man took his glass, mumbled an apology and an, "Excuse me," softly, then practically tip-toed away.

Lilly's face was red, but she kept her voice low, "I walk away, for only a half-an-hour, and I come back to this? I expected so much more from the two of you."

"We're sorry, Miss Satou," the two of them said.

"Hanako, you're lucky you didn't drive here, and the train probably still isn't a good idea, not like that. And Misha! I know you were just looking to have fun, but at the very least, you could have counted your drinks!"

"We're sorry, Miss Satou."

Lilly sighed, "Now, I want the two of you to march right back over to that bar and order some coffee."

"Yes, Miss Satou." Their shoulders slumped, they did as they were told.

"And give that poor man back his tie!"

"Y-yes, Lilly."

Lilly stood there, her fists clenched, and then that monotone voice was suddenly behind her, "Nicely done, if not a little forceful, for you, at least."

"Now's not a good time."

"No, it is not. Why don't you step away?"

Lilly turned to the translator and Shizune, "That didn't work out so well last time."

"Please calm down. Look..."

_"Look?"_

"...I know you are upset, and I know you don't want pity, but please. You're very tense, just walk away for a minute. Go outside if you need to. We can handle this. They'll be... somewhat reasonable in a minute or so. Trust me, they aren't as bad as some of the people here."

"That's pretty bad."

"Yes. Besides, I know how to handle Misha. I haven't seen her yet, on top of that."

Lilly sighed, "Fine."

Her hand was suddenly grabbed, and some paper was placed in it. The translator spoke, "You left these before."

Lilly's hands closed around her notes. She gingerly placed them back in her purse, and spoke in a soft voice, "Thank you. I don't know what came over me."

"I have a sneaking suspicion _I_ did."

Lilly smiled. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Shizune is standing?"

"She is just to my right, er, your left."

"Thank you."

Lilly stepped up to Shizune, and she heard her take a step back. "Could you please tell her to stay still?"

"I shall." Lilly heard Shizune take a step back forward.

Lilly hugged Shizune. There was a moment of tension in Shizune, and then she relaxed and returned the embrace. After a moment, they parted, and Lilly thanked her again.

"Think nothing of it."

Lilly gave them both another smile, and started to walk away.

Over her shoulder, she heard, "SHIIIIICHAAAAAN~!"

She then heard some gasping.

She walked faster.


End file.
